Forever Forbidden
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Tugger and Misto love each other, but an over protective brother isn't about to let his little sibling be gay. A bit of roughing is in order?  M for kissing scene and suggestiveness.


**[I own absolutely freaking nothing ! Sooooooo much of this is based off of Eastenders scenes. It starts right after "Don't you think he should stay" then I REALLY own nothing. Please enjoy and no flames!]**

**Again After "Don't you think he should stay" it all follows the episode from July 28, July 30, from Eastenders. All things to their respectful owners.**

Alonzo wrapped his tail over his little brothers shoulders, pulling the sleeping Tom closer. His honey gold eyes raked the yard, scouring out any dangers. It was empty, nothing moved as the wind whistled between the junk piles. A black figure with a golden mane stepped out into his view, glaring at Alonzo from across the way. Neither one moved, just stared at each other with pure hatred in their eyes.

_Misto sat parallel of Tugger, examining the dandelion that was in between them. The Maine Coon pounced, pinning the small magician to the ground, the blue eyes wide with shock. _

_"You are so cute," Tugger breathed, his nose brushing against Misto's._

_"What?"_

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Lips crashed and everything else stopped. The young Toms stomach fluttered, his entire body tingling all over - so much that he couldn't feel his toes. Misto melted into Tuggers embrace, his paws slowly climbing up his chest. Tug let out a soft moan as Mistoffelees claws ran over _that _spot. The two tipped over, so that Misto was straddling Tuggers waist. Everything was long touches and soft caresses. But for once, sweet, little, innocent, Misto, had complete control. _

_He pulled away, Tugger strained upwards to keep the kiss going. Misto placed his paws into his mane, pushing him down and keeping him there._

_"Naww, the Rum Tum Tugger can't get what he wants?"_

_Tugger grabbed a pair of black hips, gently tossing him into the grass so that he was on top again. _

_"I _always _get what I want." He said, his voice low and menacing as their noses brushed together again. Lips touched again, Misto nipping at Tugs bottom lip and tugging on it; tongues danced wickedly for dominance. Tugger moved downwards, lining kisses along Mist's chest and the smooth plains of his stomach. When he reached the young Toms pelvis he stopped, shooting back up to kiss him again._

_"Always."_

_Tugger sat in the meeting den, across from Mistoffelees, his gaze never faltering. Misto was just so perfect, how did he get so lucky? _

_"Tugger may I speak with you outside?" Alonzo asked, standing up and walking out with Tug at his heels. Alonzo looked up at the stars until Tugger shut the den door. He spun around, slamming Tug against the junk pile._

_"What the hell was that?" He spat, eyes aflame. Though the Maine Coon was much taller he was much stronger. _

_"What?"_

_"You are not going to make him one of your play things!" _

_"He is not a play thing!" Tugger sneered, clawing at Alonzo arms in an attempt to unpin himself._

_"Stay away from him," Alonzo warned._

_"Is that a threat?" Tugger laughed, glaring down at the guardian. Oh how he despised him, he quivered with anger with fire in his eyes._

_"Alonzo? Alonzo stop it," Misto yelled, running over to the two and attempting to pull them apart. Lonz pushed him to the ground._

_"Get inside Mistoffelees," The patched Tom commanded, never taking his gaze away from the blonde and black cat. _

_"Don't you think he should stay?"_

_"What you do? It makes me sick!" Alonzo hissed, pushing Tug harder against the pile._

_"Well it doesn't make him sick," Tugger noded at the small tuxedo. Alonzo's eyes grew wide, he was going to say he was joking, he had to say he was joking, he was joking. "Yeah that's right, me and your perfect brother have done it _all_. And he loved it."_

_Tugger passed the meeting den, catching wind of the small magicians voice. "Yeah, I know," Tugger stepped inside the door, looking at Victoria held in his arms. They were only brother and sister, there wasn't any threat in Vicky. "It's a lie, there's nothing with me and Tugger, we didn't do anything."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive,"_

_"Hey," Tugger didn't say anything as the magician sat down beside him. Making a snap decision he leaned over him, pinning him to the ground with his hand running up his arm._

_"Don't," Misto whimpered._

_"Why?"_

_"I-I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't touch me," He closed his eyes, after a conversation with his family he knew he had to stop this. "... ever again."_

Alonzo got up from the tire, walking across the way to Tugger and leaving his little brother behind. He came about a foot away from Tugger, painting on a wide grin. "Aren't you going to invite me home?"

"Why would I do that?" Tugger scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Isn't hate sex the best kind? None of those false pretenses, just straight up?" Alonzo tilted his head, attempting to get the gears inside Tuggers mind turning.

No one knows how but they both ended up going back to Tuggers den, both of them gulping down some of Skimbles hooch. "It's a choice though isn't it? Being gay? You choose to pick up strangers and invite them home,"

"I may choose to pick up strangers, I may choose to wake up with them in the morning, but I certainly didn't choose to be gay," He sat back, taking another long swig of his drink. "It chose me. Ain't it the same for you?"

"Certainly was a choice for me, I chose right," Tugger looked at him wearily, running his hands over his face.

"I see, you're one of them straight blokes then aren't you?" He couldn't believe he'd done something like this. "Agh, I'm so stupid. "

"Somebody's gotta clean up," Alonzo stated, standing to his full height. Tugger looked at him with wide brown eyes. There was a contact of skin, a fisted paw hitting Tugs cheek. He was knocked off balance, staring in disbelief at the gaurdian. Another throw and Tugger was on the ground. **[a/n: Poor Tugger! –Stephineph]** But Alonzo never stopped.

Tugger spent the next morning trying to clean himself up, each touch stinging and burning. He hissed and closed his eyes, flashes of

"That's a nasty bruise, have you gone to Jenny?"

"Won't do no good," Tugger stood, brushing off Misto and leaving him by the window. "Last time this happened I ended up in treatment with Jenny."

"How many times has this happened exactly?" Misto almost yelled, but he kept his voice low for everyone's sake.

"Watch it Misto," He warned, his voice low and gravely. "Starting to come across like you might care."

"I do care." Misto stated, still keeping his distance.

"Just go home,"

"Go to the doctor," A silence grew. "Who was this guy exactly." Tugger didn't want to tell him, it would just be too much for him to handle.

"Just another self hating poof, seems to be a lot of you going around isn't there?"

"I'm not a poof," Misto defended, jabbing a finger at himself. What was with him? Why was Tug acting like this?

"I didn't say that," Tug stood up, stalking towards the shorter Tom. "I said 'a self hating poof'" Misto could only stare as Tugger came nose to nose with him, casting a shadow over him. "And the main give away with you self hating poofs, is that you don't admit to being a poof."

"And they're just trying to believe that they can hold back all those dirty thoughts," His voice was low, rough, and he glared at Misto in a way that he'd never thought possible. "then someone comes along, and stirs up those dirty thoughts and they don't like it one bit."

"No, 'it's not me that's queer, it's him; I'll show him what I think of queers, what I think of myself!'" Tugger raised his voice, with it shaking with the tears that threatened to spill over. Misto gulped, afraid of how this was turning down the wrong road.

"Damn it go to Jenny or something!" Misto hissed, backing off and angrily running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't make me hate you,"

"Why would you hate me?"

"Because I hate anything I want... but can't have." Tears spilled over as his voice carried. He hissed in a struggled breath as he sat back down.

"You do have me, I'm right here." Misto sat down, taking Tug's hand in his small one. He slowly reached out to carress the toned and sculpted face, but Tugger caught his wrist in an iron grip and keeping it a distance away from him.

"Never. touch me. again. That's what you said." Misto stared at him, wanting to burst into tears there and then. "Go." Tugger stared at him through a slit of an pushing Misto away - who did not hesitating as he silently exited the den. Misto started running, tears stinging in the backs of his eyes, he furiously wiped them away.

"What's wrong Misto," Bomba called on her way across the clearing.

"T-tugger, was... he got hit, it's pretty bad Bombs." He tried to stop hiccupping but he just couldn't. She gave him an odd look, worrying that that might not be the only problem, but decided to ignore it as he hurried off. She sped up her pace and walked right into Tuggers den, not minding that he was going to be mad at her. He turned around, facing her with a bruised and bloody face.

"Oh... Tugger, for Basts sake." She whispered, stepping up to gently hold her face in his hands. "What happened?"

"It was my own stupid fault." He sighed, scratching at his mane.

"Don't you dare say that." She commanded, her expression growing a bit serious.

"It was Alonzo," She stayed silent, absorbing the new information as water began to fall from her brown eyes. "You know, it's times like this... I really wish I was straight."

"You know you don't believe that for one second," She pulled him into a tight hug, crying onto his shoulder. He himself swallowed his tears, not wanting to seem week as he was already a pathetic sight.

**That's it, that's all there is. I'm sorry. But that's the end.**

**You think of more? Fine, send it to me and I will type it/post it. Do eeeet!**

**Review!**


End file.
